


Trapped in Terror, Held Together

by AMMO121



Series: Linked Universe: The Soft Boys Chronicles [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, The last three only show up in like the last paragraph, including Wind, nothing super graphic though, tw for dreams about character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: Sky likes sleeping. He doesn't like not being able to wake up from his nightmares.Luckily the others have a solution.
Relationships: Sky & Everyone, Sky & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe: The Soft Boys Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876786
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Trapped in Terror, Held Together

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the first fic in this series to read this, not enough plot in either for that, but you might like it if you like the boys being soft for each other. 
> 
> Also, features my hc that the Spirit - as in Hero Spirit - and soul are two different things. Spirit is something you're born with, but the soul is something that grows with you. It's how the boys have the same spirit but are such different people. The spirit is the foundation, while the soul is how you decide to build the house and what to decorate it with. I hope that makes sense...

Sky likes to sleep. It's no secret, and he's gotten his fair share of light teasing over it. He doesn't mind – just like Legend doesn't really mind when they joke about him being grumpy or how often Hyrule get's lost or any of the other little things that make them who they are. 

So, yes, Sky likes to sleep. 

He doesn't like the nightmares that come with it. 

Before he met the other heroes, he'd had a better handle on it. It was always the same thing – over and over. Skyloft falling, Zelda dead and him failing all those he cares about. Nothing pleasant, but after years of the same nightmares, they stop being so heart stopping and turn to just another thing part of his day to day. He'll wake up in the morning, blood and destruction leaving after images behind his eyes, and feel a little heavier for it. The day will be a little longer, people a little too loud and the sun just one shade too bright – but he'll march on and smile and know that a better day will greet him tomorrow. 

Then he meets the other heroes, and loses any hope that Demises last words were anything less then the curse that the dark god promised it was. 

And along side that, he loses the familiar nightmares, and gains creative new ones. They change and twist and make Sky desperately wish that he was able to jerk himself awake like the others. He wishes the others could shake him awake like they do for Wild, so that he could listen to their words of comfort. Soft whispers and caring hands, like he didn't just dream of them scream their own curses at him for this vicious cycle that he's trapped them in. 

But, in all honestly, Sky prefers the nights when the shadows of his friends scream at him. 

It's better then watching them all die, over and over. 

There's a certain amount of irony over the fact that they all have those nightmares. It's hard not to, when every day may mean another close call. They all understand how dangerous journeys are, but none of them – save maybe Warrior – knows what it's like to have to worry about so many other people while fighting for their own lives. 

They all have to deal with watching each other lying broken and empty eyed, a terrible image that their own minds conjure up. 

But none of them have to face the reality that it's their fault. 

If any one of them fall, in this journey or any after, it's because Sky hesitated for a moment too long and caused their souls to be bound in a never ending battle. 

Time, laying dead while Lon Lon Ranch burns around him. Wind, drowned and bloating after floating in the sea. Wild, his whole left side just blown away, eyes wide and scared as he faced the end of his world. Something new every time, but each made to trap Sky as he watches these boys and men he now calls brother die. 

So, yes, Sky wishes he could wake up. 

But he can't say he doesn't like the solution the others have come up with to deal with his nightmares. 

Sky - having just floated out of a night terror featuring the Master Sword breaking on Wild when he needed it most, ending with Wild boy gutted open with betrayal still painted across his face – curls more tightly around the scared boy. Wild had his arms around Sky's chest and Sky tightens his own hold. 

He presses a light kiss on the crown of Wilds head and is so grateful that the others don't blame him for a thing. 

He watches as Time has to help physically pry a sleeping Wind off Legend so that the veteran can take watch. 

Yes, they all share the same spirit, but every one of them has his own unique soul. And Sky loves every one of them. Nightmares, curses, bickering and all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love platonic cuddling and head kisses, and Sky seems like the type that would be free with his affection. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
